1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for wirelessly transceiving both power and data using mutual resonance.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome an increase in the inconvenience of wired power supplies or the limited capacity of conventional batteries due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and other portable devices. One type of wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power.